La Morada del Cielo
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Advertencia: Fanfic UA, M-Preg y Multi-Pairing. La evolución ha hecho al cuerpo más sabio, pero no al hombre. Una mutación permitirá a los hombres homosexuales formar una familia sin necesidad de adoptar, pero la sociedad sólo hará las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son para un cuerpo que todavía no evoluciona por completo. Dedicado a la familia JNB.


**La Morada del Cielo**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: Por favor, léanlas que son muy importantes.**_

_Primero que nada, he de decir que este fanfic fue escrito sin intenciones de lucro o cometer plagio, los personajes que aparecerán (en su mayoría) **pertenecen a la mangaka Shungiku Nakamura**, no a mí. Los pairing nuevos o no canon son originarios **del grupo privado de rol Junjou no Baai**. Y la trama **sí es de mi autoría**, yo solita me la saqué de la cabeza y si me llego a enterar de algún plagio soy capaz de acosar a la persona que lo haga y hacerle un infierno en la internet (y en la vida real, digo si la persona viviera en Chile). **He dicho.**_

_Ahora, sobre este fic…_

_El resumen completo es…_

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**(…)**

El proceso a la aceptación de la homosexualidad fue muy largo y complejo. La lucha por sus derechos tomó siglos por ser ganada, pero sólo en cuanto al tema del matrimonio homosexual. En cuanto se puso sobre la mesa el tema de la adopción entre parejas homosexuales una extraña "enfermedad" empezó a atacar a la comunidad masculina, empezando con los homosexuales. Los que rechazaban a la gente con una distinta preferencia sexual aprovecharon el pánico para detener el proceso y hasta impulsaron a las religiones a actuar.

La situación se asemejó a la de los años setentas, con la propagación del SIDA. "Segundo castigo divino del Señor contra los homosexuales", fue lo que más se escuchó entre la gente opositora. Varios hombres murieron por esta "enfermedad" y el ser homosexual volvió a verse como una "condición de alto riesgo". La lucha por sus derechos perdió fuerza y los maltratos volvieron a la luz. Tuvieron que pasar décadas para que finalmente la ciencia pudiera entender qué sucedía con las "victimas".

La sociedad se volvió peligrosa e incluso desapareció mucha gente en ese periodo. Muchos experimentos se mantuvieron en secreto debido a que atentaban contra los derechos humanos y nada se publicó sino hasta que se logró un resultado.

_El nacimiento del primer bebé humano producto de un embarazo masculino._

Desde esa publicación, la vida cambió por completo. Y aunque para las parejas homosexuales fuera la mejor bendición, la sociedad se volvió más agresiva, llegando hasta a aprobar el aborto, y aun así la alta tasa de mortalidad intimidaba a la gente.

Tener un hijo ya era de por sí un proceso bastante complejo en las mujeres, aun cuando el órgano reproductivo había sido estudiado con más tiempo. Pero en cambio, en los embarazos masculinos no existía una vagina donde se fecundara un óvulo, lo que había era un órgano completamente nuevo que, el médico que lo descubrió, lo bautizó con su nombre: _Canaan_. Y por lo tanto, las células sexuales que producía se le llamaron _canaanios_.

A la ciencia le costó años entender los funcionamientos básicos de este órgano debido a lo difícil que fue, para empezar, descubrir su ubicación. Hubo un periodo en el cual los hombres "embarazados" alcanzaban a llegar a los once meses de gestación y presentaban en las ecografías el crecimiento de un bebé sano, pero al entrar en parto la mayoría moría debido al estrés que el cuerpo sufría junto al bebé. La mayoría de las muertes se debía a que el cuerpo buscaba una vía de expulsión y tendía a utilizar el recto, provocando en el proceso desgarramiento interno de las paredes del intestino y finalmente muerte por desangramiento, en el caso del padre, y asfixia, en el caso del feto.

El Canaan finalmente se encontró entre los intestinos, en la parte inferior del cuerpo y sobre la pelvis, con una fisura que lo conectaba al intestino delgado. Para ser precisos, la fisura se podía encontrar entre tres u ocho centímetros de distancia del anillo muscular del ano. Se había desarrollado de tal forma que la salida del excremento no la infectara, pero que sí el ingreso del semen se efectuara.

Eventualmente, los médicos se especializaron en los casos de los embarazos masculinos, intentando ayudar a que esta nueva mutación del cuerpo resultara exitosa en el menor tiempo posible y se pudiera vivir en una sociedad con los hijos de las mujeres y los hijos de los hombres, y así todos vivieran en una hermosa utopía.

_Utopía_, eso era y nada más.

Lo único que estaba al favor de los homosexuales era la moralidad, las leyes, la política y la sociedad les dieron la espalda, dejándolos a su suerte.

La _utopía_ tendría que esperar, al menos para la época en la que crecieron los hombres emparejados, ilusionados. Sólo les quedaba, de momento, tomar una decisión, estar completamente seguros y rogar porque sus sueños no se perdieran en un final fatal.

**(…)**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Pues bien, como podrán ver, este es un nuevo fanfic y mi primer ¡MPREG! (embarazo masculino, para quienes no conocen el término xD). La propuesta que tengo es la que pudieron leer en éste prólogo y les digo de inmediato, si no les gusta el género pueden cerrar la página, no quiero traumar a nadie con esta idea tan loca que llevo meses preparando y tampoco quiero que una persona poco tolerante intente amargarme el día o el fic con sus palabras. Si alguien tiene consejos, los puede decir, siempre y cuando sean corteses y constructivos, si sólo me quieren tirar basura pues tengo un puño bien firme que no teme saludarlos._

_En este prólogo no presento a ninguna pareja debido a que tengo otra propuesta. Quiero desarrollar este fic como ustedes se sientan atraídos. Quiero trabajar con un multi-pairing, y como va a ser mi primera vez y no quiero que me explote la cabeza voy a empezar a subir capítulos enfocados en una pareja (de momento sólo una). Por eso, si quieren ver, onda right now, el desarrollo de alguna pareja en específico, sólo tienen que decirlo en un review (en ), en un comentario (en mundoyaoi), publicar en mi muro de fb (sea mi perfil Marii Jesu Maro o en mi página Marii Maro), mandarme un mensaje privado y/o responder la encuesta en mi perfil de para que me dé por enterada de sus deseos y pueda intentar cumplirlos. Daré sólo diez días para que opinen, desde el día once me pondré a trabajar en la pareja que tenga mayor cantidad de votos. Si no hay votos, yo elegiré a mi criterio, y si hay algún empate, entre los que caigan en esa causal elegiré a mi criterio también, les digo por si acaso. Cuando llegue la fecha pondré los resultados en mi página de fb._

_Ahora, les presento a las parejas con las que quiero trabajar (ordenadas como Seme x Uke):_

_De Junjou Romantica:_

_**1.-J. Romantic**: Akihiko Usami x Misaki Takahashi._

_**2.-J. Egoist**: Nowaki Kusama x Hiroki Kamijou._

_**3.-J. Terrorist**: You Miyagi x Shinobu Takatsuki._

_**4.-J. Mistake**: Kaoru Asahina x Ryuuichiro Isaka._

_De Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:_

_**5.-Nostálgica**: Masamune Takano x Ritsu Onodera._

_**6.-Doméstica**: Yoshiyuki Hatori x Chiaki Yoshino._

_**7.-Erotica**: Kou Yukina x Shouta Kisa._

_**8.-Trifecta**: Zen Kirishima x Takafumi Yokozawa._

_Y como este fic es mi regalo a la familia de Junjou no Baai, para celebrar nuestro aniversario juntas, agregaré a las parejas NO CANON que se formó ahí. Agregaré una breve descripción en cada una por si no conocen a los personajes._

_De Junjou no Baai:_

_**9.-J. Mystery**: Kyou Ijuuin (mangaka de Za Kan) x Shizuku Ishi (editor de Ijuuin)._

_**10.-J. Ambiguous**: Akio Tsumori (senpai de Nowaki en el hospital. Su nombre será Akio, si no mal tengo entendido lo hemos tratado sólo por el apellido que se conoce del manga) x Keiichi Sumi (senpai de Misaki. Si no se acuerdan de él, pues que feo, les falta una dosis de JR xD)._

_**11.-J. Illusion**: Yasuhiro Shinoda (actor sólo del manga de JR y un tipo que se le insinuó a Hiroki. Yo le puse Yasuhiro, en el grupo de rol hubo una confusión y lo llamamos erróneamente Shinoda, en vez de apellidarlo, pero aquí lo corrijo xD) x Faustus Fenhoff (el amigo de Shinobu en Australia)._

_**12.-Enigmática**: Kanade Mino (editor del departamento esmeralda, en SH) x Yuu Yanase (del mismo manga, amigo de Chiaki y el eterno rechazado)._

_Voy a usar además otra pareja del grupo, no como otra pareja embarazada, sino como un extra, un acompañante a la trama: Haruhiko Usami x Eri Aikawa._

_¡Y esos son todos! ¿Mucho no? ¡Ahora es el turno de la dedicatoria! ¡Yaaay!_

**_Para la familia JNB:_**

_Chicas, sé que hemos pasado por muchos altos y bajos. El grupo empezó hace dos años con Aline, Any, Conni, Evechan, KaedeKamijou, Laura, Lini, Meli, Misaki, Nebel, Patty, Susan, Van Phantomhive y yo (¿me faltará alguien más ._.?). Aún recuerdo el día que tuve esa vez y lo encantador que fue volver a mi casa, prender el computador y encontrarme invitada a formar el grupo._

_Hemos disfrutado muchos procesos de la vida, conocido más gente, algunas que sólo estuvieron un tiempito con nosotras (como Susan, Erika, entre otros) y otras que se han mantenido hasta la fecha por un buen tiempo (como Triinny, Alison). También nos hemos perdido algunas (como Laura, Conni, creo que me falta más gente…) que creo que fueron las que más tiempo o interacción tuvieron en el grupo), pero también hemos recibido últimamente gente nueva que espero se quede más tiempo (como Roschan)._

_Sé que he estado medio perdida, eventualmente a muchas nos ha pasado y hasta nos hemos salido del grupo diciendo "no volveré", pero algunas también volvemos (¿o no es así? ¿Lini, Meli, Any, Evechan?)._

_Me pueden faltar muchas personas por mencionar en esta larga nota, pero aunque me falte alguien, quiero que todas sepan que las quiero un montón chicas, aunque sólo pueda juntarme con Unnie de vez en cuando o ahora último interactúe más con Lini. TODAS tienen un pedacito de mi corazón, puede que ahora no les diga a todas cual, pero bueno, esta familia ha tenido de todo, desde putifiestas, hasta nietos xD, desde declaraciones de amor, hasta discusiones feas. Aunque suene extraño decírselo a gente que no tengo el gusto de verle siempre a la cara, somos como una familia que ha sentido hasta las grandes emociones que conlleva la venida de un nuevo integrante y la despedida a otra._

_Muchas gracias chicas por estos dos años, me han ayudado mucho, de verdad, sobre todo desde el momento que necesité cerrar mi fb temporalmente. Fueron un gran apoyo._

_Espero que esta familia no muera y que les guste mi regalo de aniversario que será largo xDD_


End file.
